Falling Apart
by SteppingStone-x
Summary: Carla and Michelle's friendship is pushed to the limit as tensions grow at the factory. Can they ever sort their problems? Story includes Carla, Peter, Rob and Michelle.


_So I haven't written for a while, and have found myself with a spare hour so thought I would have a go. Please leave some feedback if you enjoy it, it won't half help motivate me to do some more writing, let me know if there's certain characters you want me to focus on and I will take it all on board._

As she flung open the doors of Underworld, Michelle took a deep breath as she looked around her before deciding there was only one place to go, and that was over the road to the pub, somewhere she could get any kind of alcohol down and into her system. She couldn't work out if she was hurt and upset or simply furious with her so called best friend. She thought by now they would have both learnt to stick by each other rather than let any man come between them. After all the trouble and heartache they had both been through, but once again it had happened and Michelle had finally lost her patience and decided to throw in the towel. She marched across the cobbled street, the click of her heels echoing loudly around the deserted street, she soon reached the doors of the pub and placed her hands on the stone cold brass handles, quickly shoving them open and stepping inside, she clumsily threw her handbag onto the bar, ignoring the fact she had just very nearly knocked over both Rob and Tracy's drinks, she rolled her eyes as she looked up and noticed who she had managed to find herself stood next to. Michelle was relieved when she managed to quickly get Tina's attention before ordering herself a large glass of red wine, knowing it wouldn't make her feel any better but deciding she couldn't feel any worse than she did, after handing her money over to Tina she quickly made her way to a booth in the corner, feeling Rob's eyes burning into the back of her.

"Well thanks for that Peter, like I needed any more stress in my life right now!" Carla threw her head into her hands and ran her fingers harshly through her hair as she sat in dismay at her desk. The last thing she had wanted was for Michelle to quit her job, she had been the one to save the factory back when Carla needed her, if it wasn't for her she wouldn't even have a business but no matter what she found herself backing Peter before anyone else, even if the consequences were that she lost everyone else around her. Peter just couldn't understand and in his opinion Michelle had completely over reacted and was too hot headed for her own good and if he was honest, he felt a bit intimidated being in the office with two powerful women so he couldn't deny that he was glad to see the back of her.

Back in the Rovers, Rob watched on as Michelle stared at the glass of red liquid in front of her, and after informing Tracy he was going to find out what had happened, he quickly ordered another drink for Michelle before making his way over, sitting down opposite and pushing the drink in her direction. It took Michelle a moment to realise she had any company, she had been in a world of her own, mulling over what she was going to do next. She sighed as she looked up to see Rob in her view knowing he was going to be so smug once he found out what had happened.

"Not now Rob, seriously" she warned him, pushing the drink back in his direction.

As Rob looked at her, his amused look left his face, he could see the pain in her eyes and as much as he didn't want to admit it he cared deeply for Michelle, much more than he did for Tracy, and it did pain him to see her the way she was.

"Come on 'Chelle, you may not believe me and it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't… but I really do care and I just want to know you're alright"

"Listen, both you and your sister are the same, and only out for yourself, don't pretend you care, you just want to know what's gone on so you can gloat about how you told me so…. I want nothing to do with either of you anymore so just stay away from me" and with that she grabbed her coat and bag and headed out of the pub in the direction of her flat.

An hour or so later and Rob stood alone in the street, having taken Tracy back home, he glanced up at Michelle's flat window, the light still on and he could see her walking around and before he knew it he found himself walking down the street in the direction of her flat, pausing for a second before pressing his finger to the buzzer, nervously waiting for her to answer.

Carla and Peter had finally managed to finish some of the paperwork that needed doing now Michelle wasn't there to do it and they both quickly locked the factory before beginning to make their way back to the flat, stopping in their tracks as Carla spotted Rob at Michelle's door, she frowned as she saw the door open and Rob make his way upstairs. Carla quickly looked to Peter, letting out a sigh, her mind going into over drive. She already missed Michelle, she hated falling out with her, and as she looked at Peter she realised he had jeopardised her relationship with both her best friend and also her brother and she had to blink back her tears before following Peter up into the flat.


End file.
